video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Friends - Brave Little Engines
|running time = 44 minutes |catalogue number = VC1662 |rating = }} Thomas and Friends - Brave Little Engines is a UK VHS/DVD release by VCI and HiT Entertainment on 16th June 2003. Description Thomas and Friends are back with 8 exciting new episodes never seen before on video/DVD. Join Thomas, Percy, James, Edward, Toby, Duck, Rheneas and Skarloey and the Fat Controller, for more action - packed brave adventures on the Island of Sodor. Episodes # A Friend in Need - Thomas realises how lucky he is to have such good friends when an accident with Jack topples him off the rails and they all get together to rescue him. Jack proves to be the unlikely hero of the day. # Scaredy Engines - It's Halloween and Edward is telling Thomas, Percy and Duck spooky ghost stories. Percy is scared and Thomas teases him but when he is sent to the smelter alone, Thomas starts hearing strange, scary sounds. # Percy and the Haunted Mine - It's competition time for "The Most Beautiful Station" on the Island of Sodor and on collecting shrubs from Maithwaite, Percy passes a spooky old abandoned quarry mine and he sees something that frightens him. # James and the Red Balloon - Thomas has been sent to collect a hot air balloon but he and James are worried that it will take the engines passenger traffic away. When the balloon starts to defliate, James saves the day and the balloon has attracted so many holiday makers, that their passenger traffic has actually increased! # Toby Had a Little Lamb - Farmer McColl's lambs are stuck on a hillside, cut off by snow. He needs a vet to come and tend to them so the Fat Controller sends the vet on Duck with his snowplough attached but they can't get through. Toby remembers his old branch line and volunteers to take the dangerous journey to rescue the lambs. # Thomas, Percy and the Squeak - Thomas has a very important passenger to collect and is all washed and polished. However his famous visitor is actually a mouse who refuses to ride with Thomas because he is too clean. # Edward the Very Useful Engine - The big engines feel that Edward is too old and unreliable and should be retired so the Fat Controller sends him to work with Stepney. He soons changes his mind when Gordonfinds himself stuck and in need of some help. # Rusty Saves the Day - Rheneas and Skarloey are given two weeks to repair their line otherwise they will have to work in the quarry instead. With the help of Rusty and Elizabeth, they complete their job and the line is beautiful. Credits Opening (Original 2003 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * CC screens * HiT Entertainment logo (1997-2008) * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Season 6 intro * Start of A Friend in Need (2002) Closing (Original 2003 release) (with no trailer) * End of Rusty Saves the Day (2002) * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Season 6 Closing Credits * VCI logo (1995-2005) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:DVD Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:2003 DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:HIT Entertainment Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VCI with European Captioning (1998-2005) Category:Thomas and Friends: Series 6 episodes (2002) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Children's DVDs by V.C.I. Category:BBFC Uc